percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fade Away
The New Prophecy "Power is what everyone wants most of all. ''But the power for this job ''to three it will fall. ''They must be away to save the day ''to bring the land of depth at bay." That is what Rachel Elizabeth Dare said to Chiron. He hadn't asked a question, or anything. It was just a prophecy, a Great Prophecy, to be exact. Who are the three in this prophecy? Chiron had guesses, maybe Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. Or maybe a whole new batch of Half-Bloods? Chiron wouldn't know until the time came. Well until that time, it would be best to keep it in a small handbag, so no one could read it. Chiron wrote the prophecy down on a scroll, and set it neatly in a small purple bag. He would take it where no one could find it, the Attic. Where would he put it though? The last Great Prophecy was around the Oracle's neck, though she was a mummy, then. This time, she is alive and well. That's it. Chiron would place it in a nook, in Rachel's room. It would be there until the time came, perfect. This plan was perfect, it will be safe. The Mist, the Plan, and the Three A little boy was holding his mother's hand in the local grocery store. He looked around at the candy aisle. Gummie worms, smarties, snickers, all his favorite kinds here. Yes, it was heaven in this aisle. He loved it. That is, until he saw something that made him cry out. A man, with THREE bodies. It was freaky, he cried. His mother tugged at his hand saying 'What's wrong baby?' to the boy. "H-he has three bodies mommy!" The boy wailed and pointed to the man. His mother looked at the man dumbfounded, she saw a handsome man, with ONE body. Kids, with big imaginations. The man smiled. The plan was working, the boy could see him, but the mother could not. It was perfect. The Mist was slowly fading, soon she would understand what the boy meant. Soon everyone would see what he saw around him. The mortals would see, and then it will be Typhon's time to rule. Kronos is gone for the time being, but Typhon is ready. He awaits for the Mist to fade, then he may rule. Now that the plan was in progress, it is time to try to get rid of the three who will put a end to this whole plan. They know two, put the third still lurks somewhere, unseen, unheard, unsmelled by monsters where is this person? Not even his parent knows......... Geryon left with nothing in his possesion. Sure, he could steal something. But he was just testing the plan, for now. Soon, soon he would cause havoc. As soon as the three were eliminated. My Day has a Shocking Ending Look whatever happened, it was an accident. I didn't want it to happen, I didn't know it was possible. No one ever told me this. My life has been a lie, so there's no reason to explain it. I'm powerful, okay. More powerful than my sister, but you'll meet her later, maybe. I have never been found by them, I've always eluded discovery. Maybe it was because a force was protecting me, or that my town was a dirty hell town, with murderers, and the mop. Or maybe, my father didn't care about me. No, if he cared, he would've sought me out. No matter how many times it was explained to me, "Oh, you weren't meant to be born." That makes me feel happy. "We didn't want to go that far." Wow, and they still did. Hmm, who's my dad? You'll learn some day, if you keep on reading. Hey, if you don't care about my life, go ahead close this page! See if I care. Now that my rants done, lets introduce ourselves. I'm Sterling Wayne, weird name, I know. My mother says it reminds me of my father. See, a bad thing never happened to me in my life. Well, that is until ''they found me. Other than that, I was, sorts normal. If you call dyslexia, and ADHD normal. Oh, and extreme tempermental problems, hey, I get that from my father. Now, I don't go to some special school, or camp. I go to a normal high school, yes, high school. I'm sixteen. Now, if you know your history, I'm supposed to be found by thirteen. Nope, I evade discovery. Okay, so a normal high school, with normal people. You know, jerks, drama queens, goths, and me. So I was walking to school, sorry no driving for me yet. I'm heading to school, nothing strange, the alleys still dark. People with hoodies looking at you, seeing if your the right target for them. Me, no one picks on me. It was in first grade, and this kid two times my size starts ranting on how idiotic I am. I kept my temper, I was used to being called dump by girls, boys, and adults. Luckily, I have ADHD, and get distracted by ranting easily. What I don't tolerate, though, is being attacked. He had made the biggest mistake by swinging that fist towards my face. I easily pinned him on his back, it was all a blur to describe. One second he was swinging his fist, the next, he was saying 'Ow, ow, ow, let me go Wayne.' I could hear the whispers around me. "Did you see that?" "He was fast." I didn't care that I got in trouble that day, now, everyone knows that no one messes with Sterling Wayne. And no one ever did since that day. Sure, they whisper from a distance, but never a upfront confrontation. My mother? Ah, she doesn't care, she just says 'You can do better, Sterling.' I do try to do better. But my grades are always in the C-F areas. And I haven't hurt anyone, recently. Now, all this changes on my mother's birthday. I was planing to go to the store after school. Buy her a watch, or something. Well, I lasted til the end of the school day. There was an assembly, the principle was droning on and on about how this school was full of well educated people, and other lies like that. But then I notice something in the corner, it was a bull like creature. I wasn't so sure if it was ADHD kicking in, but I was sure that something was there. It turned to look at me, it had black eyes, opposed to my sparkling blue eyes. I pushed my hand through my blond hair, It lied down flat, it's always like that, it's never messy. Not even in the morning, I guess static electricity doesn't affect me. The creature narrowed it's eyes at me. I knew it seemed to be accusing me of something. Like existing, or being here. Whatever it was, or wanted, I didn't want to know. I needed to get out of here, before my day gets worst. I was to late though. The creature stood on its hind legs, and bellowed a mighty roar. It was something, something I never thought existed. It was the Minotaur, you know, from Greek Mythology. Ha, ha, mythology if he was real, then what else is real. What next? I meet die and see Hades? Or maybe, my mother hold me in the Styx by the heel? Fun. People were screaming around me, I could see girls calling nine-one-one on their cell phones. Boys seemed excited to be able to kick this guys butt. I didn't know what to be, afraid or excited. My body seemed to be charging my energy, for in case I need to run. I dunno, it just feels like that. I looked at the teachers, the older ones seemed to be confused with what was happening. But the younger ones seem to notice, this was not a good situation. The beast bellowed even louder. He stepped from his little corner. He had a diper-like cloth around his crotch. He carried no weapon, but what I had found intresting was that he was missing a horn. Wonder who did that. I'd have to give them a high five, if they're still alive. He glowered at everyone running around and screaming, he didn't seem intrested in eating them though. Shocker, I know. Instead he set his sights on one person in the room, and after I know the truth, I really don't blame him for trying to kill this person. Everyone seems to want kill me after this event. He charged towards me, and the people around me. I was quick, didn't know why really. Lightning speed is good though in these situations. Everyone seemed to know what to do, get the hell out of here. Even the adults were understanding. But the minotaur didn't care, he still wanted me. He charged again, this time, everyone seemed to know who his target was. I ran out of the way. Away from people, I didn't want to be blamed for any deaths, I'm already in trouble. The minotaur kept coming again, and again. Finally, it was time to act. I waved my hands in the air. He seemed to take it as a sign to charge, I put my hands to cover my face. Stupid thing to do, really, but hey I'm inexperienced. I didn't feel any pain, but the minotaur let out a bellow of pain. I didn't understand, until I saw my hands. They had a charge in them. I mean, I could feel lightning pulsing through my hands. I was an outlet now. Great. That's a shocker, literally. I looked around. The minotaur had disappeared, except for a pile a gold dust. Now, time to get out of here. Except, I could feel the charge draining from me. I felt weak, I don't think I could out run the police. So I did the best thing anyone would do. I sat in a chair, tilted my head back, and let sleep overwelm me. I needed to let my batteries charge, cause I'm starting to think I have them now. Now What? When I awoke, all the memories of the minotaur;which I'm still not sure of. My head throbbed, I couldn't see straight, think straight. I felt my stomach turn upside down, I realized where I was. I was in my room, that's why I felt comfortable(Trust me the seats aren't comfortable at my school). I looked around, nothing seemed out of sort, no police, no mother, no yelling. It was wierd, I was expecting people to be surrounding me. I waited in the exact spot for a bit, waiting for who knows what to happen. Eventually, I hesitantly stepped out of my bed. I went towards the door, when I tried to open it, it was locked from the outside. Odd. So, the police put me under house arrest, huh? I looked down at my knee, great, the brace thing. Probably have alarms everywhere. Though, people under house arrest usually are allowed around their HOUSE. Not their rooms. I'll have to look that up. Okay, lets look at the facts. a)I'm locked in my room b)Something, or someone wants to kill me c)I'm hungry d)Most likely, I'm major grounded Okay facts checked, now, how to get out of here. I thought for a moment, a little spark of reconition came into my head. Duh, didn't I make a lightning rod out of the beastly thing? Maybe, I might be able to get out of here, with alittle electricity.............But, then wouldn't I be a wanted criminal then? I sighed, with great fury I kicked the door. There's my anger issues, kicking in(No pun intended). I picked up my ipod, which I luckily left at home. I put on a random song, it was Starstruck by Sterling Knight. I sighed, I dunno why this song was on there. I threw off my headphones. I was through with this. I went over and threw up my window, I didn't even hesitate sticking my right leg out of the window. Sirens went off everywhere. Good, civilization, and a explanation. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps pounding on the steps. There was chit chat, but I could care less. I sat on my bed, crossed my arms, and gave the you-are-so-going-to-explain-yourselves look. The police came through at great speed, they had guns and all that sorta good stuff. When they saw me, they looked angry, relieved, and surprised at the same time. I glowered at them through narrowed eyes. The guy who like he was in charge sent everyone away. Finally, someone to talk to. "Sterling Wayne, you better have good reason for this." He said it in his, I'm-so-in-charge-and-can-put-you-in-juvi voice. I didn't back down, I had Dyslexia, ADHD, anger issues, and something tried to kill me earlier. "Yeah, I want answers." I said. No more good boy, if he doesn't give me a good explaination, I swear I will use my freak power and escape. Though the chief didn't look like he was going to give them. "Erm, your under house arrest." He said in a none to confident voice. "Yeah, in my room." I retorted. Boy, was I going to get arrested. I didn't want anymore answers, I turned away and put my earphones in. The song came on and I look to see if he was gone for a long time. I listened to my ipod for a long time, like 102 songs long. When I turned around, he was gone, I knew it. But I wanted to make sure. Now what? Well, I'm gonna be a bad boy. I stood up, I went to my closet, there it was. My extra bookbag. I grabbed it, and started to pack. When all was finished, I sat on the bed once again. I looked at the ankle bracelet. With a tentative hand I held onto the bracelet. I closed my eyes, and let energy charge through my body, to my hand. I looked at the bracelet in my hand. Unattached to my ankle. Cool. I stood up, time to make my exit. I walked to the window. It was still open, perfect. Cops are dump, sometimes. I looked down at the ground, two stories below. I let out a breath of air. With full confidence, I slipped through the window, hangging on. I let out a silent sigh, and dropped two stories down. I felt the wind through my body, it lightened my fall. I landed with a soft thud. Heights never bothered me, neither did falling. I felt safer in the air, or close to the sky. Though, now, I must head off somewhere. Anywhere, but here. OOh, now what?! The Author's Note Hope you like my first installment! Flame, Feb 16, 2010 Hope you like this bigger chapter! Sorry for the horrible puns, and jokes! Flame, Feb 17, 2010 Hope you like this chapter! Sorry had to stop at a cliff hanger before! *cough*obviouslyyouknowwhoSterling'sfatheris.*cough* Flame, Feb 22, 2010 Category:Rachel Category:PG-Rated Story